Happy Anniversary
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Chris spend their six month anniversary together and celebrate with Phil and PJ, who like to annoy them.


"Chris, you're such an idiot. No, give me that." Dan laughed as he watched his boyfriend lick chocolate off of the spoon. It was a Friday night. Dan Howell was making brownies with Chris Kendall, his boyfriend. It was around 8 o' clock at night. They were celebrating their six month anniversary. They had been planning on celebrating their anniversary for a while now. They were both excited about spending the night together, along with their best friends; Phil Lester and PJ Liguori, who were also dating and had been for over a year and a half.

"No! I want to eat the chocolate. It's so good. Mm." Chris said. "You can't just leave chocolate on the spoon." Dan rolled his eyes and chuckled. "And, I'm not an idiot!" Chris claimed. "Thank you very much." He mumbled. Dan laughed.

"Yes, you are." Dan said. He whipped some chocolate off the spoon with his finger and put it on Chris's nose.

"Dan!" Chris whined. "Why did you do that?" Chris pouted. Dan laughed at him.

PJ chuckled as he watched Dan and Chris from the doorway, with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Peej?" PJ looked over and smiled when he saw Phil walking up to him.

"Hey." PJ said. Phil walked up to him. "What's up?" PJ asked.

"Hey, what's taking so long? I thought you were just getting drinks?" Phil asked.

"Well, I was…But this is much more entertaining." PJ said, nodding over towards Dan and Chris. Phil stepped closer to PJ and looked into the kitchen and raised his eyebrows when he saw Dan and Chris. Chris was trying to lick the chocolate off his nose with his tongue and Dan was laughing at him.

"Babe, I don't think that's gonna work." Dan said. Chris pouted.

"Dan! I fucking hate you." Chris whined. Dan gasped.

"You hate me?!" He asked. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha. You know I love you really." Chris assured him. Dan smiled.

"Aw, isn't that adorable?" PJ asked. Phil laughed. Dan rolled his eyes and looked over at PJ.

"Okay, how long have you been standing there?" Dan asked.

"About 10 minutes." PJ said, shrugging his shoulders. "Watching you two is very entertaining."

"Peej!" Dan whined. PJ laughed and shook his head.

"Alright, we'll leave you two alone now." PJ said. He walked over to the fridge and he pulled out two cans of Coca Cola. PJ walked over to Phil and handed him one of the cans. Phil smiled. He grabbed PJ's free hand and they walked out of the kitchen.

"I hope he meant we're entertaining in a good way." Dan whispered. Chris laughed.

"I'm sure he did. Don't you worry." Chris said. Dan also laughed.

"Okay, let's get back to baking these brownies." Dan said. Chris nodded.

About 20 minutes later; Dan and Chris finally had their brownies made. They had put them all on a plate and then they finally left the kitchen and took the brownies to the lounge, where Phil and PJ were.

"They're finished!" Dan called as he and Chris walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my God. They smell amazing." PJ said. He and Phil were sitting on the couch next to each other.

"That's a good sign at least." Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes.

"We already tried them. They taste amazing." Dan told him. He sat the plate of brownies down on the coffee table.

"Go on. Try one!" Chris said. PJ sighed. Both he and Phil reached over to grab a brownie.

"Good luck." Phil said. Chris rolled his eyes. He and Dan watched as Phil and PJ took a bite from their brownies.

"That's amazing." PJ said, looking up at Dan and Chris. Dan smiled proudly.

"Hell yeah!" He and Chris high fived each other. "See! We are capable of baking."

"I knew you could bake Dan…I just had no idea Chris could." Phil said, smirking. Chris pouted.

"I live on my own. I have to cook for myself!" He claimed. Phil laughed.

"Alright, alright. Cut it out. Now that we have our snack…What movie are we going to watch?" Dan asked curiously as he sat down on the floor, where there were blankets and pillows everywhere. Dan reached over and tugged on Chris's pants. Chris raised his eyebrows as he looked down at Dan. "Sit." Dan whispered. Chris did as he was told and sat down next to Dan on the floor. PJ chuckled as he watched them.

"Well, I've had a look…" Phil began to say. "How about we watch The Women in Black?" He suggested.

"I don't want to have nightmares tonight!" Chris yelled. Dan nodded.

"Oh, come on you big babies." PJ said. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we'll watch it." He mumbled. Chris immediately looked over at Dan.

"Dan." He hissed. Dan looked over at him. "I don't do well with horror films." He whispered.

"It's just a movie. You'll be fine." Dan promised. Chris sighed in defeat and then he nodded. Dan smiled. "Besides, if you get scared…Just tell me and I'll protect you." Dan whispered. Chris smiled as he stared at Dan. He nodded.

"Aw, isn't that sweet." PJ said. Phil chuckled. Dan sighed.

"You guys are really annoying. I hope you know that." Dan said.

"Ah, he's annoyed. Looks like we're doing our job right then." Phil said, looking over at PJ. PJ smirked.

"Yeah we are!" PJ said. Phil laughed at him. "Let's put this movie in, shall we?" PJ suggested.

It was around 10 o' clock at night when the four boys finally got their movie put in and the lights were shut off. Dan and Chris were sitting next to each other on the floor. Dan glanced over at Chris and smiled when he noticed that there was still a bit of chocolate on his nose from earlier.

"You still have chocolate on your nose, by the way." Dan whispered.

"Dan!" Chris whined. Dan laughed at him. Chris stood up from his spot and walked out of the lounge.

"I'll be back." Dan said as he stood up from the floor. "With Chris, hopefully. If he doesn't kill me in the process." PJ raised his eyebrows as he watched Dan walk out of the lounge. PJ looked over at Phil. Phil looked back at him.

"It's going to be an interesting night." Phil said. PJ laughed.

"It already has been an interesting night." He said. Phil also laughed.

Dan immediately went to the bathroom, where Chris was currently standing in front of the sink and was getting a washcloth wet. Dan walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Chris glanced over at him but didn't say anything.

"Are you mad?" Dan asked. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm not mad, silly." Chris said. Dan smiled and walked over to him.

"Good. Come on, let me take that. I'll clean you up." Dan said, reaching over and taking the washcloth from Chris. Chris blinked a few times as he looked up at him. "Face me." Dan told him. Chris turned so that he was now facing Dan.

"I'm gonna get you back for this." Chris said. Dan laughed.

"Yeah, right. You'll forget this happened in two days. I'm not worried." He said. Chris pouted. "Stay still." Dan warned. Chris crinkled his nose when Dan put the washcloth on his nose. "Chris." Dan warned as he stared at him.

"It's wet!" Chris whined. Dan laughed and shook his head.

"Obviously it's wet. But do you want this chocolate off your nose or not?" Dan asked. Chris immediately went still.

About 10 minutes later; Dan finally finished cleaning Chris's nose.

"There." Dan said as he sat the washcloth down on the bathroom counter.

"Is it all gone?" Chris asked as he looked at Dan. Dan nodded.

"Yup." Dan said. Chris smiled. He reached over and kissed Dan. Dan immediately kissed him back. "Happy anniversary." Chris whispered when the kiss ended.

"Happy anniversary." Dan whispered back. Dan reached over and he grabbed Chris's hand. Chris smiled as he held onto Dan's hand. "Let's get back to the lounge." Dan suggested. Chris nodded. He followed Dan out of the bathroom and to the lounge.

"It's about time you got back." Phil said once they walked back into the lounge.

"Oh shush." Dan said. "This one was being difficult." He added, nodding towards Chris. Chris pouted.

"Shut up!" He yelled. Dan laughed. They both sat down on the floor again.

"Can we start the movie now?" PJ asked. Dan nodded.

"Yes, you can start the movie now." Dan told him. He moved so that he was lying next to Chris and got cuddled up in the blankets. Chris smiled.


End file.
